Revenge
by Shirokami Kurashi
Summary: Terkadang, aku berharap kalau kenyataan itu bisa diubah. Kehilangan orang yang disayangi memang sangat menyakitkan, tapi apa yang ada di balik kenyataan itu jauh lebih menyakitkan. Luka ini tidak akan hilang, tidak akan pernah. Gumiya, kau pergi terlalu cepat, ya... #BadAtSummary. Rate M for Bloody Scene (walau hanya sedikit) . Mind to RnR?


"Kau mencintaiku kan? Kalau iya, kau akan melakukan apapun untukku kan? Kumohon, tolong katakan kau mencintaiku dan katakan kau mau melakukan apa saja untukku. Ya?"

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, kau tinggal meminta, Sayang. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan pasti akan kupenuhi."

"Hem, kalau begitu... bunuh Gumiya untukku. Ya?

* * *

**Revenge**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha Corporation**

**Revenge © ****Shirokami Kurashi**

**Warning : OOC, TYPOS (Saya harap tidak ada), EYD, ABAL (Saya harap tidak #nak)**

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunanku seketika.

Aku mengangguk kecil dan tetap menunduk. Aku tidak ada niat untuk mendongak, atau apapun itu. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan merespon bagaimana, air mata ini tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Dan dada ini terasa sangat sakit. Sakit, sakit, sampai seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat nyeri. Aku masih hidup, tapi juga sudah mati. Bersamaan dengan berhentinya nafasnya. Aku sudah mati, bersamaan dengan berhentinya detak jantungmu, Gumiya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Duduk diam dan menangis sambil meratapi _haka_ dan _bohe_ bertuliskan nama Nakajima Gumiya. Namamu. Namamu yang sangat kusuka, yang selalu membuatku berdebar-debar, dan kini membuatku tidak ada niat untuk hidup lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Berhentilah bertanya dan pergilah Luki," aku akhirnya menjawa dengan lirih. Tapi tidak sedikitpun aku menoleh untuk menatap pemuda berambut merah jambu dengan iris azure itu. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa-siapa dulu untuk sementara waktu. Aku terlalu takut. Dan bingung. Juga sedih.

Aku tidak mendengar jawaban dari Luki, jadi kuanggap dia sudah pergi. Meninggalkanku. Ya, itu yang kuharapkan sekarang. Aku sendiri. Sendiri dan merenung, mengingat, dan merasakan semua kesedihan yang sedang menyerbuku ini. Ya kan? Sekalipun aku lari dan pura-pura ceria, pura-pura melupakan kesedihanku walaupun kenyataannya adalah keterbalikannya, lebih baik aku jujur kan? Lebih baik aku benar-benar merasakan sedih yang sedang kurasakan ini. Tidak perlu dipendam, tidak perlu ditahan. Hanya perlu dirasakan. Aku memendamkan kepalaku diantara kedua lututku dan kembali terisak. Gumiya cinta pertamaku. Dan sekarang yang terakhir juga. Aku tidak akan merasakan cinta lagi, aku tidak mau. Biar saja orang mengatakan aku ini bodoh atau konyol, biar saja. Semua orang berbeda, dan menjadi lemah dan cepat trauma begini juga bukan keinginanku.

"Aku tahu kau sangat terpukul dengan kematian Gumiya, tapi Gumiya juga akan sama sedihnya denganmu kalau kau terus menerus terpuruk begini. Kau masih ingat kata-kata yang sering Gumiya ucapkan padamu dan pada kita semua kan?" tiba-tiba Luki membuka suara dan ikut berjongkok di sebelahku. Dia belum pergi.

Aku terdiam, lalu menatap nisan di hadapanku. Kutatapi tulisan Nakajima Gumiya di hadapanku dan kembali terisak lagi. Kugigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat dan berusaha berbicara. "Gumiya senang... melihatku tersenyum dan tertawa...," kataku tercekat, "Gumiya senang... kalau melihatku ceria seperti biasanya..." Aku langsung mengatur nafasku yang mulai saling memburu.

Luki mengelus pelan kepalaku. Aku masih menunduk sementara air mataku terus mengalir tanpa berhenti. Nafasku yang tadinya saling memburu mulai sedikit lebih tenang, tapi air mataku masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Luki kemudian merangkul bahuku dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya yang lebar. Dia tidak banyak bicara dan bisa dibilang tidak bicara lagi. Luki hanya diam dan terus memeluk pundakku. Kami berdua terus diam selama beberapa menit itu. Diam, diam, diam dan terus diam dalam keheningan yang pahit dan sedih.

Aku dan Luki terus diam dan tidak bergerak dari tempat semula, bahkan ketika gerimis mulai turun dan beberapa menit berikutnya berubah menjadi hujan deras. Luki langsung membuka jasnya dan menutupi tubuhku dengan itu. Aku berhenti menangis dan melirik ke arah Luki. Dia menudungiku dengan jasnya, padahal dia sendiri kehujanan. Kugigit bibir bawahku pelan namun semakin kuat, aku lalu menggeser posisiku dan membagi jas Luki dengannya. Kalau terus dibiarkan, dia bisa masuk angin. Sekarang masih bulan Februari. Luki menatapku, kemudian dia tersenyum tipis hampir tidak terlihat. Dia kembali merangkul pundakku dan aku hanya menurut.

"Aku akan menjagamu, menggantikan Gumiya. Percayalah, aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu sedih begini terus. Aku, Gumiya, juga yang lainnya sangat suka melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa dengan polosnya. Karena itu, tersenyumlah, dan berhentilah bersedih, Gakuko..."

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dingin, tapi juga menyilaukan. Aku memutar tubuhku ke arah jendela dengan malas, masih pukul tujuh pagi. Aku ke sekolah hanya memerlukan waktu lima belas menit, jadi aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk bermalas-malasan. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku, ke kamar mandi, dan selesai bersih-bersih aku langsung ganti baju lalu menuju ruang makan. Mataku menatap lurus ke depan dengan datar. Tidak ada yang aneh, semuanya sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Sepi. Dan tidak ada satu orangpun di rumah selain aku. Oh, jangan kira aku ini sebatang kara, bukan. Papa Mama berkecukupan, karena itu mereka hampir tidak pernah ada di rumah. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Dasar para _workaholic_. Aku punya kakak laki-laki, hanya satu sematang wayang. Maksudku, saudaraku satu semata wayang. Tapi dia juga tidak kalah sintingnya dengan Papa dan Mama. Dari pagi sampai sore kerjanya menyelesaikan tugas kuliah dan kerja sambilan, lalu dari malam sampai subuh pacaran. Subuh sampai pagi kira-kira pukul tujuh baru tidur. Gila, memang. Makanya jangan heran kalau dia beli pulsa tidak sampai satu bulan sekali. Kalaupun lebih dari satu bulan, dia pasti pinjam uang padaku. Payah, apa tidak berbusa kali mulutnya ngoceh berjam-jam begitu.

Aku langsung mengambil mangkuk, kotak sereal, sendok, susu, lalu duduk manis dan mulai sarapan. Yang bisa kudengar selama aku sarapan hanya suara nafasku, dentingan antara sendokku yang menabrak kecil dinding mangkuk, dan suara kunyahan atau tetesan susu. Ini hari Kamis, aku harus menunggu tiga hari lagi kalau mau bersama keluargaku. Hari Minggu, hanya pada hari itu kami berempat berkumpul. Itupun bisa dibilang lumayan jarang kumpul berempat lengkap. Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Untungnya aku tidak jadi anti-sosial tingkat parah, walaupun sudah bisa dibilang mulai. Yah, aku bisa terselamatkan karena aku punya banyak teman-teman yang baik dan pengertian. Dan pacar yang tidak kalah sempurnanya dalam segala hal. Pacar dalam kurun waktu sekitar setengah hari.

"_Tadaima_," seru seseorang tiba-tiba.

"_Okaeri_," aku menyahut pelan lalu kembali sarapan. Begitu selesai makan aku membawa mangkuk kotorku ke dapur, mencucinya, kemudian duduk di sofa depan TV untuk nonton. Apa lagi kalau bukan M'nS-Channel? Itu saluran TV favoritku karena dari pagi sampai pagi isinya lagu, musik, dan sejenisnya semua. Aku cinta musik. Lagu. Dan menyanyi. Hanya tiga hal itu yang bisa membuatku sedikit lebih baik, semenjak kematian Gumiya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanyanya lagi, seorang pemuda berambut violet panjang yang halus dan lembut dengan iris violet tua-nya yang memukau. Tepat. Dia orang sinting setelah Papa Mama yang kubicarakan tadi, _ani-san_.

Aku mengangguk kecil kemudian kembali fokus pada acara musikku. +plus sedang tampil, lalu berikutnya Yui. Tidak lama setelah +plus menyelesaikan lagunya, Yui tampil dan membawakan lagu '_Goodbye Days_'. Oke, begitu melihat judulnya aku sudah tidak fokus ke Yui lagi, aku hanya sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. _Goodbye days_ sama dengan 'selamat tinggal hari-hari' sama dengan selamat tinggal hari-hari bersama Gumiya sama dengan selamat tinggal Gumiya. Raut wajahku memang tidak menunjukkan, tapi aku berusaha mati-matian menahan air mataku agar tidak tumpah. Aku tidak ingin menangis ataupun bersedih lagi, aku ingin memenuhi keinginan Gumiya. Aku. Tersenyum. Dan tertawa. Dengan polosnya. Walaupun aku tidak yakin aku masih bisa melakukannya. Kematian Gumiya yang terlalu cepat sangat memukulku.

Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau _ani-san_ sudah mengganti saluran TV dari sekitar dua menit yang lalu. Dia menggantinya entah ke saluran apa, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu saluran TV M'nS-Channel, selain itu aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas dia mengganti saluran musik kesukaanku jadi saluran drama Korea yang menggelikan! Astaga, apa yang dia pikirkan sih? Aku sedang kehilangan pacarku lho, malah memberiku tontonan tentang cerita romansa yang mustahil untuk diwujudkan? Gila. Dia memang gila dan tidak peka.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memang melamun atau tidak, tapi agaknya kau memang melamun. Aku mengganti saluran musikmu ke drama Korea yang kau anggap mustahil sebagai kenyataan ini lima menit yang lalu dan kau TIDAK merespon. Kau tahu, Gakuko, kau bisa menceritakan semua masalah dan bebanmu padaku," cetus _ani-san_ tiba-tiba. Dia lalu mengganti saluran TV kembali ke saluran musikku.

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Kucoba."

Semenjak kematian Gumiya, aku mulai anti-sosial dan pada keluargaku sendiri aku bersikap anti-sosial. Atau tepatnya justru aku bersikap paling anti-sosial pada keluargaku. Bahkan pada _ani-san_ku, orang yang paling dekat denganku. _Ani-san_ yang selalu menemaniku sejak aku masih bayi hingga sekarang ini, tidak sedikitpun membuatku merasa lebih baik. Apa lagi sekarang dia hanya sibuk dengan pacarnya, Megurine Luka. Luka kakak perempuan Luki, kakak beradik bermabut merah jambu dengan iris azure yang jernih. Cantik, memukau, menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak begitu akrab dengan mereka. Ralat, dengan keluarga Megurine aku hanya akrab dengan Luki. Dia teman masa kecilku, bisa dibilang begitu.

"Gumiya tidak meninggal," kata_ ani-san_ lagi, "kau tahu? Dia hanya tidur. Dan saat waktunya tiba, dia akan bangun lalu menjemputmu. Aku yakin begitu."

Mungkin maksud _ani-san_ ingin menghiburku, tapi alih-alih aku malah kesal dan menatapnya tajam. Iris crimson milikku menatap marah pada _ani-san_. "Berisik, _Ani-san_ tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Gumiya." Aku langsung bangkit dan hendak keluar rumah, tapi _ani-san_ menahan lenganku. Dia pikir aku masih anak-anak? Menggelikan.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa main-main di kamarku. Walaupun tubuh dan usiamu sudah besar, tapi aku yakin dari dalam hatimu kau masih Gakuko kecil yang kukenal dulu. Aku ada janji dengan Luka sebentar lagi, mainlah di kamarku kalau mau," katanya lembut sambil tersenyum simpul.

Aku tidak membalas, aku hanya melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya lalu naik ke atas, ke kamar _ani-san_. Dia yang hidup dan menemaniku juga selalu bersamaku terus, jadi hanya _ani-san_ yang tahu persis kebiasaan-kebiasaanku. Salah satunya menangis di atas ranjang di kamarnya kalau sedih. Memang aneh, aku tahu itu. Setelah aku sampai di kamar _ani-san_, terdengar suara pintu depan di buka dan seruan_ ani-san_ yang disusul bunyi pintu ditutup. Aku menghela nafas tipis. Payah, pulang baru senentar sudah pergi lagi. Aku lalu duduk di atas ranjang _ani-san_ dan celingak-celinguk. Kamarnya tidak berubah. Semuanya tidak berubah. Ini hari ke sembilan puluh enam semenjak Gumiya pergi, dan sebentar lagi seratus hari peringatan kematiannya. Mati. Kata itu benar-benar mengusikku, seolah semuanya berubah ketika kata itu menghampiri salah seorang yang sangat kusayangi. Dan segalanya memang sudah berubah. Sejak kata itu memilih Gumiya untuk pergi dan menyandang gelarnya.

Aku bukannya menuduh, tapi aku hanya menduga. Yah, mungkin sama dengan menuduh sih, tapi aku tidak pernah memberi tahu siapa-siapa tentang pikiranku ini. Kemungkinan, yang membunuh dan memutilasi Gumiya adalah Megumi Gumi, teman sekelasku, dan Kagamine Rin, anak kelas sebelah. Mereka berdua sangat menyukai Gumiya sama sepertiku, dan saat aku dan Gumiya pacaran, mereka tampak... dendam padaku. Dan Gumiya. Jangan salah sangka, perempuan kan memang sangat konyol dalam masalah cinta. Rata-rata. Apalagi Megumi Gumi, kalau aku tidak salah, pernah ada kabar kalau Gumiya dan Megumi pacaran. Tapi entah benar atau tidak aku tidak yakin. Yang jelas Gumiya 'pergi' karena dibunuh, itu saja. Keadaannya mengenaskan saat ditemukan oleh polisi setempat, dengan tubuh terkoyak dan organ tubuh berceceran, dan sampai sekarang pelakunya belum tertangkap. Entah si pelakunya yang memang hebat atau polisinya yang payah. Atau keduanya.

RING RING RING

Aku mendongak perlahan dan terjaga dari lamunanku. Telepon. Payah, telepon ada di lantai bawah dan sekarang aku ada di lantai atas. Aku segera turun ke bawah dan mengangkat telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi_, bisa bicara dengan Gakuko?" tanya suara di seberang telepon itu.

"Oh, Gakuko? Sebentar," aku menaruh telepon di atas meja dan hendak berteriak memanggil nama Gakuko sampai aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Gakuko kan dia bilang? Ya ampun, aku benar-benar linglung. Aku mengambil gagang telepon itu lagi dan berkata, "maaf, tadi saya sendiri. Eh... ini?"

"Luki." Seketika itu suaranya berubah.

"Yang tadi juga kau?"

"Pingpong! Aku mencoba merubah sedikit suaraku dan ternyata berhasil. Kukira itu bisa menipumu dan membuatmu bingung, tapi ternyata aku juga kena batunya. Hei, kau mau jalan-jalan?" kata Luki lagi.

"Boleh. Aku akan segera berangkat. Ketemuan di mana?"

"Hem... di depan Lotteria saja deh. Kutunggu ya," Luki berkata lagi kemudian menutup telepon.

Seulas senyum mulai tersungging di bibirku, membuat sebuah senyuman yang cukup manis walaupun tipis. Semenjak hari kematian Gumiya aku hampir tidak pernah tersenyum dari hatiku sendiri. Aku selalu tersenyum dengan pikiranku. Dengan logikaku. Bukan dengan perasaanku. Begitu menutup telepon aku langsung ganti baju dan keluar rumah. Aku jarang keluar dan bermain di luar rumah saat musim semi, apa lagi bulan Mei. Kadang aku alergi serbuk bunga. Tapi kadang juga tidak. Memang aneh dan aku MEMANG aneh. Aku sadar dan aku bangga jadi orang aneh. Aku berlari menuju Lotteria dekat rumahku dan Luki sudah berdiri di sana, melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Matasete gomennasai_," aku berkata sedikit tersengal-sengal.

"Santai saja, aku juga baru saja datang kok."

"Ya, sepuluh menit yang lalu?" Aku tahu basa-basi seseorang, bilang baru datang padahal sudah menunggu lima belas menit.

Luki tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku datang lima detik yang lalu sebelum kau datang. Jadi aku tidak berbohong tentang aku baru datang."

Aku hanya ber-oh ria dan wajahku mulai memerah. "Kalau begitu, mau jalan-jalan ke mana?"

"Yang jelas tidak bisa lama-lama. Dari raut wajahmu aku tahu kalau kau lupa hari ini kita sekolah pada pukul sembilan nanti. Iya kan?" Luki terkekeh pelan.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan menatap tajam pada Luki. Dia orang kedua yang tahu hampir semua tentang diriku setelah _ani-san_. "Aku tidak lupa. Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kita nonton saja? Atau berenang? Atau apa? Astaga Luki, aku terlalu bosan!" seruku kesal. Entah tiba-tiba kesal pada sesuatu.

"Jangan nonton, itu memerlukan waktu minimal dua jam. Sekarang kan sudah pukul tujuh lewat lima belas. Lagipula belum tentu bioskop sudah buka pagi-pagi begini. Kalau berenang, apa tidak capek?" Luki tersenyum kemudian membelai pelan kepalaku dan ternyata tindakan sederhana Luki itu memberi efek luar biasa padaku. Aku langsung menunduk dan air mataku hampir jatuh kalau saja aku tidak menahannya kuat-kuat. Aku jadi teringat, saat Gumiya membelai pelan kepalaku setelah sepuluh menit dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Sepuluh menit pertama saat kami jadian, sepuluh menit pertama yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan dalam hidupku.

"Eh... berenang saja deh. Aku tidak akan capek, kok," kataku akhirnya. Aku lalu mendongak menatap Luki dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah bawa baju renangnya, soalnya tadi rencananya aku memang mau berenang. Kalau Luki?"

"Aku berasumsi kalau kau akan mengusulkan berenang, jadi aku juga bawa. Ternyata kita satu pemikiran, ya," jawabnya sambil nyengir lebar dan membuat kedua pipinya jadi sedikit bersemu merah. Seperti buah ceri.

Aku tersenyum puas dan mendengus senang. "Kalau begitu, kita berangkaat!" seruku semangat. Aku langsung menarik tangan Luki dan melesat menuju kolam renang. Masa bodoh Luki bisa mengikuti langkahku atau tidak, dia laki-laki kan? Harusnya laki-laki lebih hebat dari permpuan. Dalam hal fisik.

* * *

Dan Luki memang benar. Begitu selesai berenang dan pulang ke rumah badanku tepar di atas ranjang. Ranjang_ ani-san_ tentunya, aku masih ingin berdiam diri di kamarnya sebentar lagi. Sudah selesai mandi lagi, tahu mau berenang mah nggak usah mandi dulu tadi. Yah, apa boleh buat. Nasi sudah jadi bubur, toh aku juga sudah mandi lagi. Kulirik jam dinding di kamar _ani-san_, pukul sembilan kurang dua puluh menit. Tapi aku malas sekolah. Eh... ini hari apa? Oh ya, hari Kamis. Oh, Kamis. Berarti aku bisa bolos sekolah. Hari Kamis ke sekolah hanya ada pelajaran olah raga, kesenian, sejarah -yang membosankan-, matematika, kemudian biologi. Tidak ada yang terlalu penting, aku bisa pinjam catatan punya Megumi. Aku dan dia memang tidak akrab, tapi sebagai teman satu kelas kami harus saling membantu. Kan?

"Kau itu memang super ngeyel, ya," seru sebuah suara tiba-tiba. "Sudah dibilang tidak usah berenang, masih memaksa. Aku dengar itu dari Luki."

Aku melirik perlahan ke arah pintu. Pintunya terbuka. Dan ada seorang gadis berambut biru pendek dengan iris biru tuanya. Dan dengan baju birunya juga. Juga syal biru manis yang senantiasa mengelilingi lehernya. Shikon Kaiko, salah seorang sahabatku. Tidak mudah membuka hati semenjak kehilangan orang yang paling kau sayangi, tapi Kaiko berhasil merusak teori itu. Dia bisa membuatku merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman, walau belum sampai tahap tersenyum. Oh, aku baru ingat. Kalaupun senyum paling juga senyum tipis. Senyum simpul. Kaiko lalu tersenyum manis dan mendekat ke arahku. Dia duduk di sebelahku dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Aku tiba-tiba ingin bolos," katanya lembut, "lalu ngobrol denganmu sepuasnya tanpa diganggu oleh teriakan papa mama, bel sekolah, atau apapun itu. Menyenangkan, kan?"

"Kau memang sepemikiran denganku juga, setelah Luki. Daripada itu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kaito-_kun_?" Aku mencoba untuk duduk, tapi badanku masih terlalu capek ternyata. Rasanya... dulu aku berenang berjam-jam juga nggak apa-apa, tapi ini baru berenang sekitar satu jam saja ini sudah tepar. Aneh. Atau payah.

Sementara itu wajah Kaiko merah padam. Yah, dia memang baru saja jadian dengan kakak kelas idamannya. Shion Kaito-_kun_, pemuda berambut biru dengan iris biru tua yang memukau. Maniak es krim. Sama dengannya. Kaiko dan Kaito-_kun_ sebenarnya sangat cocok. Sama-sama serba biru rambut dan matanya, dan sama-sama maniak es krim. Bedanya Kaito-_kun_ itu geblek dan Kaiko itu pintar. Intinya, aku lebih suka pada Kaiko daripada Kaito-_kun_. Ngobrol dengan Kaito-_kun_ itu nggak ada isinya, sama seperti ngobrol dengan es krim hidup, sedangkan ngobrol dengan Kaiko jauh lebih berisi dan menyenangkan. Bukan seperti dengan es krim hidup. Oke, daripada itu mari kembali lagi pada alam nyata bukan alam lamunanku. Kepalaku rasanya penuh dengan es krim sekarang.

"Gakuko, kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja padaku. Aku tahu ada yang mengganjal hatimu, ya kan?" kata Kaiko lagi, dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Dan menatap lembut padaku juga.

Aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyum tipis. "Kau tahu segalanya tentangku ya?"

Kaiko terkekeh pelan dan menggangguk. Aku masih tersenyum dan menghela nafas tipis. Mataku mulai menerawang. Dan sosoknya kembali hadir dalam benakku, jauh lebih nyata dari sebelumnya. Sosok pemuda tampan berambut hijau dengan iris hijau zamrud tuanya, kulitnya yang putih dan sosoknya yang tinggi tegap. Orang yang sangat kucintai. Lebih dari siapapun.

"Aku rindu pada Gumiya," aku menggumam pelan dan hampir menangis. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, aku ingin menggenggam tangannya lagi, aku ingin memeluk dan dipeluk olehnya lagi... Gumiya... Gumiya... Kapan aku bisa melihat senyumannya lagi? Kau tahu, Kaiko, aku... aku... aku dan Gumiya-"

"Aku tahu," Kaiko memotong kalimatku dan langsung memelukku dengan erat, tapi juga lembut. "Aku tahu seperti apa perasaanmu, dan Gumiya akan kembali suatu saat. Dia hanya tertidur, oke? Dia akan bangun saat sinar matahari yang sesungguhnya bersinar. Percayalah Gakuko, Gumiya selalu bersamamu." Kaiko tersenyum dan menatapku dengan lembut.

Aku mulai terisak, dan aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Aku menangis, dan Kaiko hanya memelukku dan membelai pelan kepalaku. Gumiya, Gumiya... kita bersama dalam waktu yang singkat. Apa kau akan berjanji, saat kau sudah bangun nanti kau akan langsung menjemputku? Apa kau akan berjanji saat kau membuka matamu nanti dan saat bibirmu bisa digerakkan nama dan sosokku lah yang ada di benakmu? Gumiya, apa kita benar-benar bisa bersama lagi? Aku merindukanmu, sangat. Kita bahkan belum pernah bergandengan tangan, belum pernah sekalipun... Gumiya...

"Gakuko, kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? Aku bisa membantumu, kau hanya perlu meminta, Gakuko. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan aku akan mengabulkannya."

DEG!

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, maksudnya... aku tidak tahu jelas kenapa. Tapi entah kenapa aku seperti diberitahu sesuatu oleh sesuatu. Apa jangan-jangan... kata-kata Kaiko barusan? Tapi apa yang salah? Apa yang aneh? Kenapa aku seperti lupa pada hal penting? Tunggu... ini lain. Bukan lupa, aku tahu itu. Bukan. Seperti... diberitahu. Ya, diberitahu. Tapi diberitahu apa oleh siapa? Dan apa hubungannya... dengan kata-kata Kaiko barusan? Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kaiko dan tersenyum, sebisa mungkin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Ng... maaf, kalau seperti mengusir, tapi... boleh biarkan aku sendirian untuk sementara waktu?" pintaku sehalus mungkin.

Kaiko tersenyum mengerti. Dia lalu bangkit. "Kalau begitu, istirahatlah dulu untuk sementara waktu ini. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _jaah_." Kaiko lalu pergi dan aku bisa melihatnya berjalan menuju taman. Aku menghela nafas tipis. Sekarang, apa? Tidur lagi? Agaknya tidak deh. Terlalu banyak tidur lama-lama juga membosankan.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk rebah-rebahan saja. Selama lima belas menit itu kerjaku hanya berguling ke kanan, berguling ke kiri, kemudian tidur sebentar. Dan saat tubuhku terasa berat, aku membuka mataku dan mendapatiku diriku sudah berdiri di depan meja belajar _ani-san_. Memegang sebuah buku berwarna hitam kelam, dan dengan tangan dalam posisi hendak membukanya. Tidak perlu komando atau petunjuk, aku langsung membuka buku itu dan membacanya. Aku tahu aku baru saja mengalami tidur berjalan, tapi agaknya itu menguntungkan. Lihat buku ini? Ini buku harian _ani-san_. Mungkin melihat-lihat sekali boleh kan? Oke, aku tahu itu sebenarnya sangat tidak sopan. Tapi apa boleh buat, sudah terbuka dan terbaca sedikit.

Aku mulai membaca dan sesekali mulai terkekeh pelan membaca kejadian-kejadian konyol _ani-san_. Saat dia ulang tahun, dia melempar kue pada Kaito kemudian Kaito menangkis kue itu pakai nampan hingga terlempar balik pada _ani-san_. Lalu, salah masuk kelas dan langsung duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong hingga dosennya langsung hilang kata-kata melihat ada mahasiswa baru secara tiba-tiba. Lalu, mau menipu orang tapi salah target, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku asyik membaca sampai aku membuka halam tengah. Tubuhku mulai kaku dan jantungku berhenti berdetak. Tanganku gemetar dan mulutku terasa masam, ini mustahil. Maksudku... dia? _Ani-san_? Aku hampir tertawa mengejek diirku sendiri tapi tidak bisa. Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi... oh, astaga! Kenapa aku harus menangis untuknya? Kenapa aku harus menangis untuk orang-orang sinting yang hampir bisa dibilang tak pernah mempedulikanku walaupun dekat dan sangat dekat denganku? Ini konyol, Gakuko, sangat konyol. Kenapa... argh! Menyebalkan!

_'Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta nante, sora ni utau nda'... _dering ponselku membuyarkan dunia lamunanku yang singkat.

_"Hai?_" sahutku setenang dan sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan suaraku yang bindeng gara-gara menangis.

"Gakuko? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tidak sekolah? Sudah kubilang jangan berenang kan? Kau tidak percaya, sih. Lalu kenapa suaramu bindeng begitu? Kau tidak flu kan?" tanya Luki bertubi-tubi.

Aku mengangguk pelan walaupun aku tahu Luki tidak bisa melihat anggukanku. "Ya, tenang saja. Eh... tadi aku sedang latihan bahasa Perancis, kau tahu? Cara pengucapan mereka sengau, jadi aku sekalian mempraktekkannya padamu. Agaknya berhasil, ya? Kau tertipu," jawabku berbohong. Aku memain-mainkan rambut violet kemerahanku untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku.

"_Maa_,_ yokatta ne_," kata Luki lebih tenang, "eh... aku sudah minta ijin pulang pada guru, tadinya aku pikir kau sakit jadi aku ijin pulang lebih awal untuk menjengukmu. Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?

"Yap, tepat sekali. Kalau begitu, kau mau melanjutkan jalan-jalan kita yang tadi pagi? Kita bisa pergi nonton sekarang," usulku dengan suara tenang dan disambut gelak tawa dari seberang telepon.

"Ya ampun, Gakuko! Itu sih benar-benar niat bolos sekolah, ya? Yah... boleh juga sih. Tapi mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi baru bisa, aku harus mengerjakan tugasku. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Luki berkata lagi dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga masih ada urusan. Kalau begitu kita sama-sama mengerjakan tugas dulu oke? Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, aku juga mau cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku._ Jaah_!" Aku berusaha seceria mungkin dan segera menutup teleponnya. Urusanku masih banyak. Aku memang takut, tapi aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang kehidupan _ani-san_, yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dariku.

Aku langsung membuka buku harian _ani-san_ lagi dan membacanya dengan cermat. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan air mataku kembali mengalir membaca setiap halamannya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku menangis untuk _ani-san_, habis aku memang sudah tidak bisa menahan air mata ini lagi. Dadaku sesak, sakit, dan kemudian tubuhku seperti mati rasa. Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi ketika membaca halaman terakhir, tanganku atau bahkan seluruh tubuhku gemetar hebat. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan di kepalaku: bagaimana bisa?

Aku akhirnya menutup buku itu dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dulu. Aku butuh udara segar, sekarang juga. Aku mengembalikan buku harian _ani-san_ di tempat semula, mengambil ponselku, kemudian berlari keluar rumah. Tapi aku langsung mengambil buku harian itu lagi, mungkin ada baiknya aku membawanya. Mungkin ke taman lebih baik, taman yang sepi tepatnya. Kakiku melangkah begitu saja tanpa ada perintah manual dari otak, tubuhku sudah seperti disetel dengan _mode auto pilot_. Pikiranku kosong, hatiku kosong, dan kakiku melangkah dengan ringannya membawaku kemanapun ia mau melangkah. Ke alam kematian juga boleh, jadi aku bisa bertemu Gumiya lagi. Gumiya. Kata itu tidak mau lepas dari benakku sekarang. Benar-benar melekat dengan warna hijau mengelilingi kepalaku sekarang. Air mataku hampir tumpah lagi mengingat masa-masaku dengan Gumiya. Masa-masa bahagia yang sangat singkat. Gumiya, apa kau bahagia di atas sana? Kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku, itu hanyalah hal konyol. Aku bahagia di sini, maksudku, aku ingin bahagia. Beralih dari Gumiya, kepalaku langsung dipenuhi oleh isi buku harian_ ani-san_ tadi.

Aneh. Kenapa _ani-san_ bisa menuliskan hal-hal semacam itu? Dan bagaimana bisa? Dia... bukannya dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia sudah jatuh hati pada Luka sejak dulu? Dan di buku harian itu baru dua tahun yang lalu, dan sebelumnya _ani-san_ bilang dia sudah lama dan menyukai Luka sejak... tiga tahun yang lalu. Apa maksudnya?_ Ani-san_ tidak berniat mempermainkan Luka kan? Tidak, tidak... dia tidak mungkin begitu. Walaupun menyebalkan tapi dia tidak jahat, dia ba- ah, aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir lagi sekarang. Tidak tahu harus berpikir apa dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tubuhku sangat lemas. Gumiya... baru tiga bulan kau meninggalkanku, tapi rasanya sudah seperti tiga abad. Kenapa waktu berjalan sangat lama setelah kau pergi? Apa karena kau pergi begitu cepat maka waktu juga enggan untuk berjalan dan berlalu seperti biasanya? Gumiya... maafkan aku. _Yurushite kudasai_, Gumiya... karena-

"Gakuko? Sedang apa? Aku baru saja mau meneleponmu karena ternyata pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat," ujar Luki yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangku dengan senyum tipisnya yang lembut.

Syukurlah aku sudah mencuci muka sebelum pergi, jadi aku tidak akan ketahuan kalau habis menangis. Aku nyengir dengan lebar lalu mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Tiba-tiba aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, sendirian. Sekalian menunggumu. Ternyata aku sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasku, jadi aku bosan."

"Payah, kalau bosan sekolah saja sana," cetus Luki sambil terkekeh pelan.

Aku langsung cemberut dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Itu hal lain," tukasku tajam. "Daripada itu, kau pernah merasa... ditipu?"

Luki menatapku bingung. "Aku?"

"Ya lah, siapa lagi?" Aku mulai kesal dengan sikapnya yang kadang lemot itu.

"Ehm, tidak pernah sih. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bertanya, kebanyakan nonton mungkin," aku berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaanku. Dan menghindar menatap Luki. Sialnya, saat aku membuang muka aku malah melihat _ani-san_. Dan Luka. Mereka berjalan ke arah taman yang lumayan-ralat-sangat sepi. Mencurigakan. Atau tidak juga. Aku juga suka kalau berudaan dengan Gumiya di tempat yang sepi, tenang, damai. Tenteram.

Naluri manusia. Alam bawah sadar. Kalian semua pasti percaya akan hal itu kan? Aku juga. Aku tidak terpikir untuk mengikuti_ ani-san_ dan Luka secara diam-diam, tapi tubuhku langsung melakukan hal itu. Dan payahnya mengajak Luki pula. Luki hanya menangguk setuju dan berjalan perlahan di belakangku. Begitu sampai di taman yang sepi,_ ani-san_ dan Luka hanya mengobrol seperti biasa. Oke, ini pertanda bagus. _Ani-san_ memang sepemikiran denganku ternyata, suka tempat sepi. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengendalikan emosiku, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku langsung maju mendekati _ani-san_ dan Luki, kemudian menepuk punggung kedua orang itu dengan kuat. Eh... kayaknya gawat deh. Kepalaku mulai kacau karena dikuasai oleh kemarahan, kekecewaan, dan yang jelas kebingungan dan... yah, tahu lah. Kaget.

"Selamat pagi. Sementara aku kehilangan orang yang paling kusayangi, kalian malah pacaran dengan mesranya di sini. Ya? _Ani-san_? Luka-_chan_?" Aku tersenyum dan berkata dengan manis, tapi penuh penekanan dan kemarahan. Aku mulai lepas kendali, mengingat tulisan di buku harian _ani-san_.

"Hah? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Gakuko?" tanya _ani-san_ kaget, dia langsung berdiri dari ayunan dan Luka melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku menatap tajam padanya. Aku benar-benar marah sekarang. "Kejam, _Ani-san_ masih bisa bertanya seperti itu!?" Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Gakuko-_chan_, apa yang kau katakan?" Luka ikut bersuara, dengan suaranya yang kini semakin terdengar sangat memuakkan di telingaku.

"Dasar jahaat! Kalian semua jahaaat!" jeritku semakin tidak terkendali. "Kalian tahu aku dan Gumiya baru jadian hari itu, kalian tahu itu malam pertama aku dan Gumiya berjalan bersama berdua, kalian tahu kami saling mencintai satu sama lain dan kenapa kalian malah membuat hari dan malam itu menjadi yang pertama sekaligus terakhir!?"

"Gakuko! Tenanglah, apa yang kau bicarakan!?" Luki langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menahan lenganku, berusaha menenangkanku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat, mengambil buku harian _ani-san_ dan melemparnya ke tanah dengan kuat. "Ini yang kubicarakan! Luka, kau menyuruh_ ani-san_ untuk membunuh Gumiya! Dan _Ani-san_, kenapa kau tega membunuh Gumiya!? Kau tahu aku dan Gumiya baru saja jadian hari itu, kenapa-kenapa-AAAARGGHH! Kalian semua sinting! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi! Luka, kau gila! _Ani-san_, kau kejam! Kalian semua sintiiiiing!" Aku berteriak semakin histeris, air mataku mulai mengalir keluar dengan deras. _Ani-san_ menatapku bingung dan agak datar, dan aku langsung sadar ada yang salah. Luki masih kebingungan dan Luka mulai terkekeh pelan, dan akhirnya tertawa dengan mengerikannya.

"Kau pintar Gakuko, ingin kuceritakan detailnya? Silahkan..." Luka menatapku dengan mengerikan.

**-****Flashback/ Her POV****-**

_"Oh, jadi kau menyukai Gakuko?" tanyaku senang sekaligus bingung dan kesal, aku merapihkan rambut merah jambuku dan menatap iris azure Luki dengan seksama. Adikku? Jatuh cinta pada orang yang ingin kulenyapkan? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi aku juga ingin Luki bahagia, apa lagi saat dia mengangguk menegaskan perasaannya pada Gakuko dengan wajah yang bersemu merah._

_Aku memutar bola mataku dengan cepat. Hari ini Gumiya dan Gakuko jadian, dia pasti sedih dan kecewa sekali. Ck, aku juga mencintai Gakupo, Luki. Dan nasibku lebih mengenaskan. Gakupo malah jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri, Gakuko. Aku memang sudah memakai sihir hitam yang diam-diam kupelajari untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis, jadi sekarang Gakuko memang sudah tertarik padaku. Tapi tetap saja, kalau Gakuko masih ada masih ada kemungkinan sihirku melemah. Aku ingin melenyapkan Gakuko, tapi kalau aku melenyapkannya, Luki akan terpukul. Tiba-tiba mataku membulat sempurna. Aku ada ide brilian. Gakuko dan Gumiya memang sudah jadian, tapi kalau Gumiya yang akan kulenyapkan, Gakuko pasti akan sangat terpukul. Dan Luki akan senantiasa menemani Gakuko. Kalau Gakuko jatuh cinta pada Luki, semuanya beres. Dan Gakupo juga bisa jadi milikku, seutuhnya. Aku tersenyum jahat dan bangkit berdiri._

_"Aku pergi dulu, kau yakin saja kalau Gakuko akan berpaling padamu," aku tersenyum pada Luki dan Luki mengangguk pelan. Aku bisa minta tolong pada Gakupo. Toh sekarang dia sudah mencintaiku, dan pasti akan merelakan dan bersedia melakukan apapun untukku._

_Aku langsung pergi ke rumah Gakupo, dan kebetulan, Gakuko tidak ada di rumah. Katanya Gakuko sedang ikut bimbel, dan kalau Gumiya mungkin di rumahnya. Saat Gakupo menelepon Gumiya, ternyata Gumiya memang ada di rumahnya. Aku menyuruh Gakupo untuk memanggil Gumiya ke taman yang sepi dan menungguku. Atau Gakupo. Gakupo langsung menurut, kemudian dia menutup telepon._

_"Gakupo," panggilku lembut dengan senyum manis._

_"Ya?"_

_"Kau mencintaiku kan? Kalau iya, kau akan melakukan apapun untukku kan? Kumohon, tolong katakan kau mencintaiku dan katakan kau mau melakukan apa saja untukku. Ya?"_

_"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, kau tinggal meminta, Sayang. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan pasti akan kupenuhi."_

_"Hem, kalau begitu... bunuh Gumiya untukku. Ya?"_

_"Tentu," Gakupo menjawab dan memelukku, dia lalu segera keluar rumah, setelah membawa gergaji mesin dan parang. Aku tersenyum puas, lalu mengikuti Gakupo. Sesuai dugaanku, semua memang mudah kalau sudah memakai sihir._

_Begitu sampai di taman sepi, Gumiya sudah menunggu dengan wajahnya yang terlalu polos. Gakupo tersenyum pada Gumiya dan Gumiya membalas senyuman Gakuko, dia lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Gakupo dan aku langsung tersenyum puas._

_"Ima wa," gumamku._

_ZRAAAAASH_

_Gakupo langsung menebas kepala Gumiya dengan gergaji mesin miliknya, darah muncrat ke mana-mana dan serpihan otak Gumiya sebagian menempel di baju Gakupo. Raut wajah Gumiya yang kaget juga kesakitan, bagus sekali! Gakupo lalu langsung menebaskan parangnya ke leher Gumiya, dan-_

_CRAK CRAK ZRAASH!_

_Leher Gumiya langsung putus dan darah mulai muncrat dan meleber ke mana-mana. Baju Gakupo kini berlumuran darah, tapi raut wajahnya tetap datar. Belum selesai, acara belum selesai. Gakupo berlutut, mendekati Gumiya, kemudian dia memotong tangan Gumiya dan menarik keluar urat nadinya. Setelah itu dia memutilasi tangan Gumiya–itu yang pertama. Lalu dia merobek perut Gumiya dan menarik keluar usus dan segala isi perutnya, kini Gakupo benar-benar berlumuran darah. Diirisnya usus Gumiya seperti sedang memotong daging untuk memasak, lalu dia memotong seluruh tubuh Gumiya jadi bagian-bagian kecil. Dengan gergaji mesinnya. Dan beberapa dengan parangnya. Setelah itu diambilnya batu besar dan dihantamkannya ke kepala Gumiya yang sudah terbelah setengah hingga kepala itu retak, kemudian pecah. Aku mendekati Gakupo, tersenyum puas, kemudian mengecup pelan pipinya._

_"Kerja bagus," bisikku. Aku sebenarnya bisa saja langsung melenyapkan Gumiya dengan sihirku, tapi itu tidak seru. Aku ingin melihat karena aku paling suka melihat ekspresi kesakitan seseorang. Aku lalu menghilangkan semua tanda bukti, lalu pergi. Baju Gakupo yang semula berlumuran darah dan penuh dengan sobekan daging kini kembali bersih seperti semula. Permainan baru saja dimulai._

**-****Flashback/ End****-**

Aku terdiam tak percaya mendengar cerita Luka barusan. Apa itu? Itu seolah... Gumiya hanya dimanfaatkan. Bahkan kematiannya hanya dimanfaatkan, apa-apaan itu!? Itu bisa dibilang Gumiya mati hanya supaya aku jatuh hati pada Luki dan tidak menganggu _ani-san_ hingga _ani-san_ bisa menjadi milik Luka! Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat dan air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Aku lalu menatap marah pada Luka. Luki menatap tidak percaya dan _ani-san_, dan _ani-san_ di bawah kendali Luka, di bawah kendali sihir hitam. Dasar tolol.

"_Ane-san_, aku... aku memang mencintai Gakuko, tapi... aku tidak butuh Gakuko kalau aku mendapatkannya dengan cara kejam seperti itu," kata Luki lirih, wajahnya memucat, dia lalu menatap bingung padaku.

Aku membalas tatapan Luki dan menggeleng pelan. Luki tidak bersalah. Yang bersalah adalah Luka. Dan _ani-san_. Karena dia tolol dia bisa terpengaruh oleh sihir Luka. "Kau." Aku menunjuk Luka dengan kelima jariku. "Dasar penyihir jahat. Kau memanfaatkan Gumiya, kau manfaatkan kami berdua untuk rencana busukmu itu. Kau pikir perasaan itu apa? Kau pikir dengan membunuh Gumiya aku bisa berpaling pada Luki? Lalu perasaan _ani-san_ padaku seluruhnya bisa beralih padamu? Salah besar bangsat." Aku memicingkan mataku. Kepalaku terasa kosong, dan ringan. Mataku panas, dan dada ini sangat sesak sampai-sampai rasanya tidak bisa bernafas.

Luka terkekeh. "Kau sama saja. Apa kau ingin kulenyapkan? Untuk menghilangkan bukti. Sekalian Luki juga. Ah, aku tahu, aku sedang baik hati. Agar kalian berdua bisa pergi menuju alam kematian bersama-sama, akan kulenyapkan kalian berdua."

Luki mendongak dan menatap takut pada kakaknya. Luka, si penyihir jahat. "_Ane-san_..." Luki menggumam lirih dan takut. Dia tapi berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaan takutnya dan menggenggam pelan tanganku.

"Gumiya mati di tempat ini, dan sekarang kalian berdua juga akan mati di tempat ini," desis Luka kemudian tertawa jahat.

Aku tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Aku langsung melepaskan genggaman Luki dan berjalan ke arahnya, melewatinya, dan mengambil gergaji mesin di balik semak-semak. Naluri manusia. Naluri membunuhku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ada gergaji mesin di sana dan bagaimana aku bisa tahu. Aku lalu mengambil parang yang ada di sana juga dan melemparnya ke arah Luka. Aku menatap Luka dengan datar. "Silahkan bertarung satu lawan satu," tantangku.

Luka tertawa geli, dia melempar kembali parang itu padaku. "Aku tidak perlu. Aku bisa memakai sihirku, dan aku sedang baik hati. Kau, pakailah dua senjata. Karena memakai sepuluh senjatapun aku tidak bisa mengalahkanku! Kau hanya manusia biasa, sedangkan aku, aku penyihir! Pikirkan itu Kamui Gakuko!" Luka terus tertawa seperti orang gila dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah bola hitam dari tangannya. Dan dia memang gila.

Aku berjalan perlahan ke arah Luka dan Luka mulai melempariku dengan bola-bola hitam listriknya itu. Aku terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan apapun, dan sepertinya Tuhan memihak padaku. Semua serangan Luka meleset, aku tahu itu aneh. Aku langsung berlari, menyalakan gergaji mesinku, dan-

**ZRAAAASHHH!**

Aku tersenyum sinis. Surai violet yang kini berlumuran darah dan darahnya mengenai wajahku, aku terus menekan gergaji mesinku hingga terdengar bunyi organ-organ dalam tubuh yang pecah dan hancur, juga rintihan kesakitan_ ani-san_. Dasar, dia memang tolol. Dia malah melindungi penyihir jahat.

"Dasar bodoh, kau pikir siapa yang kau lindungi, hah?" ejekku sinis. Aku terus menekan gergaji mesin itu dan getaran saat daging-daging dan oragan dalam tubuhnya tersayat-sayat terasa lewat gergaji mesinku. Tanganku bisa merasakan daging-danging yang terpotong-potong itu. Melodi yang terdengar merdu dan suara yang indah di telingaku sekarang ini saat daging-daging itu tersayat. Aku semakin dikuasai nafsu membunuhku.

_Ani-san_ mendongak dan menatapku, dia tersenyum lemah. "Aku tahu siapa yang kulindungi Gakuko. Maaf, aku tahu aku melakukan ini karena pengaruh sihir hitam Luka. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah membunuh Gumiya. Aku sadar, tapi tubuhku dikendalikan dan aku seolah terkurung. Dengar Gakuko, aku selalu mencintaimu. Dan hancurkan jan-"

**KRAAK! DUAAR! ZRAAAASH! CRAAAT! CRAAAT!**

Luka langsung meledakkan kepala_ ani-san_ dengan sihirnya hingga wajahku terkena cipratan darah _ani-san_ ikut berlumuran darah, serpihan otak, dan juga daging. Begitu kepala_ ani-san_ yang menghalangi kepala Luka lenyap, tampaklah wajah cantik yang tersenyum jahat. Wajah penyihir psikopat. Luki menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, aku lalu menaikkan gergaji mesinku, membelah tubuh _ani-san_ jadi dua kemudian mengarahkan gergaji mesinku pada leher Luka. Dengan gesit Luka menghindar, dia lalu mengarahkan bola listriknya padaku tapi dia langsung menghentikannya ketika Luki menghadangnya dan berdiri tepat di depanku. Luka langsung melompat mundur dan menginjak bangkai _ani-san_.

"Luki, mundur! Atau kubunuh kau!" ancam Luka, wajahnya yang berlumuran bercak darah semakin menunjukkan sisi jahatnya.

Luki menatap tajam pada Luka. "Silahkan saja, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Gakuko."

Luka tersenyum sinis, dan pada detik berikutnya tubuh Luki langsung meledak tepat lima puluh centi di depanku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan tubuhku bisa merasakan serpihan daging dan darah yang terhempas mengenai tubuhku. Begitu aku membuka mataku, aku sudah mandi darah dan daging. Tubuhku kaku dan mataku membulat sempurna. Aku tidak ada bedanya dengan Luka. Aku juga telah membunuh _ani-san_. Aku menunduk, menatapi genangan cairan kental berwarna merah yang mengotori sepatuku. Kutatapi kakiku yang kotor oleh bercak darah. Tetesan-tetesan darah bekas muncratan mulai mengalir perlahan di pipiku, dan bau amis itu seolah memicu adrenalinku.

_"Aku selalu mencintaimu..."_

_"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Gakuko."_

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah Luka dan menatap tajam ke arahnya sementara kepalaku terus menunduk. Semakin lama langkahku semakin cepat dan aku berlari ke arah Luka seraya memegang gergaji mesinku erat-erat. Aku berbeda, batinku. Aku membunuh orang yang bersalah, aku berbeda dengan Luka. Seolah dipegangi oleh ratusan orang, Luka sama sekali tidak bergerak dan jelas dia terlihat sangat panik. Aku semakin kehilangan kendali, aku sadar kepalaku kosong, aku sadar sekarang ini aku hanya dipenuhi oleh nafsu membunuh yang luar biasa. Aku menghunuskan gergaji mesinku ke arah dada Luka dan bisa kuraskan tulang rusuknya yang remuk kemudian hancur. Gigiku sampai bergemeletuk saking marahnya.

**KRAAAK KRAAAK ZRAAASH! ZRAAAASH!**

Aku menarik kembali gergaji mesinku dan kutendang perut Luka yang kini juga sudah bolong dan berlumuran darah. Dadanya berlubang dan membentuk seperti sebuah lorong. Jantungnya hancur, dan sekarang penyihir jahat sudah mati. Aku menancapkan gergaji mesinku yang masih menyala di atas kepala Luka sampai kepala gadis itu hancur, remuk, sama seperti Gumiya. Tubuhku berlumuran darah dan penuh dengan sobekan daging. Bau amis. Bau besi. Aku memegangi gergaji mesinku dan air mataku kembali mengalir. Aku langsung jatuh dan terduduk di atas tanah, aku menangis. Bau amis pekat itu terus mengelilingku dan bunyi tetesan darah terus terdengar, seolah menuntut pertanggung jawaban dariku. Tanganku masih memegang gergaji mesinku dan tanganku tenggelam di genangan darah. Apa… yang telah kulakukan? Kenapa aku jadi pembunuh psikopat begini? Apa bisa aku menanggung semua beban ini? Apa aku bisa mempertanggung jwabkan ini pada semuanya dan padaNya? Aku telah membunuh teman masa kecilku sendiri... aku telah membunuh kakakku sendiri... Tuhan, maafkan aku. Gumiya, maafkan aku... Gumiya, tunggulah aku. Sebentar saja, sebentar...

**ZRAAAASH!**

Aku masih terduduk di atas genangan darah dan menikmati setiap rasa sakit yang menyerangku. Tanganku menggenggam gergaji mesinku dengan gemetar, semakin lemas. Kelopak mataku terasa semakin berat dan nafasku semakin sesak. Perutku sakit, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku mulai mengambil posisi tidur, di atas genangan darah. Aku menutup kelopak mataku dan siap untuk mati. Aku sudah lama merindukanmu Gumiya, dan sekarang kita bisa bertemu lagi. Kesadaranku semakin hilang, dan kemudian aku merasa kosong. Inikah rasanya mati? Ya, inilah rasanya mati...

* * *

"Gakuko? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah sadar?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Susana masih hening.

"Gakuko?" ulang suara itu dengan cemas, suara yang kukenal. Argh, tubuhku sakit sekali.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Silau. Dan sosok pertama yang kulihat adalah... mustahil. Sosok berambut hijau yang sangat kukenal. Sosok itu... sosok itu... Air mataku hampir tumpah dan dadaku langsung sesak dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku senang dan… astaga. Apa ini mimpi?

"Gumiya?" bisikku lirih. Aku lalu mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali karena mataku masih berkunang-kunang. Aku... belum mati? Atau sudah mati? Agaknya belum, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku dan rasa sakit. Jadi Gumiya hidup kembali?

"Maaf, aku Gumi. Megumi Gumi," ujar suara itu lagi.

Setelah bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas, aku memang melihat sosok Megumi. Berdiri di hadapanku. Aku celingak celinguk dan tidak ada orang lain selain Megumi di ruanganku. Oh, aku mengerti. Tadi aku hanya salah lihat. Padahal aku sudah senang, kukira semua itu hanya mimpi, kukira tentang Gumiya mati dan aku membunuh itu... hanya mimpi.

"Kaiko dan keluargamu... membiarkanku untuk berbicara berdua denganmu. Maaf, sebenarnya aku adik kembar Gumiya. Dua detik lebih muda. Tapi papa mama bercerai, dan aku ikut mama yang menikah dengan orang lain. Margaku lalu ikut berubah. Itu terjadi saat aku masih kecil, berusia lima tahun. Aku ikut berduka tentang Megurine Luki, dan kakakmu. Aku tahu rasanya kehilangan, dan... sudah lama aku ingin berteman denganmu. Tapi ada banyak kejadian yang membuatku sulit untuk menegurmu, dan menyapamu dengan ramah. Kupikir, aku bisa ikut menghiburmu," kata Gumi lagi.

"Polisi... aku... kenapa masih hidup?" tanyaku lirih dan terputus-putus, tidak menghiraukan penjelasan Megumi, atau mungkin bisa kupanggil Gumi mulai sekarang. Aku lalu berusaha untuk duduk dan Gumi langsung mencegahku, dia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan lalu menyuruhku untuk tiduran lagi.

"Kau beruntung, ada orang lewat melihatmu sedang sekarat dan orang itu langsung memanggil ambulans. Suatu keajaiban nyawamu masih ada saat sampai di rumah sakit, padahal perutmu terluka cukup parah. Dan ajaibnya lagi, tidak ada organ dalam yang rusak. Dokter mengatakan ini suatu keajaiban," jawab Gumi, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar lega.

"Tapi... pembunuhnya..."

"Megurine Luka. Dia pembunuhnya. Sidik jarinya terdapat di semua senjatanya. Dan dia sudah mendapat ganjarannya, kepalanya tertimpa dahan pohon raksasa hingga kepalanya retak, lalu hancur. Polisi bilang kau sudah berjuang keras dalam melawan Megurine Luka," jawab Gumi lagi.

Aku menahan tangisku dan tersenyum. Tuhan, sungguh baik hati-Mu. Aku menggeleng pelan dan berkata dengan lirih dan gemetar, "Maaf Gumi, tapi aku yang membunuh Luka. Juga _ani-san_-ku sendiri, itu semua aku."

Gumi tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk pelan. Gumi malah tersenyum manis padaku. "Itu pertahanan diri kan? Jadi jangan dipikirkan. Gakuko, kau diberi kesempatan hidup oleh Tuhan, agar kau bisa menebus dosamu. Dan alasan kenapa kau bisa selamat, pasti karena keajaiban Tuhan juga. Karena kehendak Tuhan dan mukjizat-Nya semua sidik jari Luka terdapat di semua senjata dan dahan pohon raksasa yang terbelah di atas kepala Luka. Jadi semua orang tahunya Luka-lah pembunuhnya, dan mati karena Tuhan. Gakuko, jangan pikirkan semua ini dan kau hanya perlu menebus dosamu." Gumi mengelus pelan kepalaku, dan sesaat, aku merasa kalau yang mengelus kepalaku dan sekarang tersenyum padaku ini bukan Gumi, tapi Gumiya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Air mataku mulai mengalir perlahan dan dadaku kembali terasa nyeri, sangat nyeri. Tapi juga sesak dan berdebar. Selain Tuhan, ada yang lain lagi. Yah, mungkin Tuhan mengutusnya. Aku ingat jelas saat Luka melempariku dengan bola-bola listriknya. Sosok berambut hijau yang berjalan di depanku dan menangkis semua bola listrik itu, sosok yang senantiasa melindungiku. Aku akan menebus kesalahanku, dan aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Meski Gumiya sudah tiada, meski Luki telah meninggalkanku juga, dan meski _ani-san_ tidak bisa melihatku masuk universitas dan menghiburku sesekali waktu, tapi aku tidak akan terpuruk lagi. Semuanya adalah takdir. Gumiya, lihat. Aku mendapat sahabat baru, adik kembarmu yang tak lain adalah Gumi. Hidupku pasti akan berubah, karena aku sedang merubahnya. Tuhan, Gumiya, terimakasih banyak. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu Gumiya, selamanya kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhirku.

_"Gakuko, aku sudah lama suka padamu. Eh... bukan suka, apa ya? Lebih dari itu. Erh... Aku susah mengatakannya. Engh...cinta? Ya... itu... aku... kau... cinta..."__ Gumya tampak gelagapan mengatakannya, tapi aku senang melihatnya._

_Aku tertawa pelan melihat wajah Gumiya yang merah padam, saat ini aku sedang berbunga-bunga. "Aku juga, Gumiya. Aku juga mencintaimu."_

_Gumiya tersenyum. "Sekarang dan selamanya, cintaku hanya untukmu Kamui Gakuko."__ Dia berkata lagi, kali ini lebih santai dan tidak terlalu gugup lagi._

_"Kita akan selalu bersama kan?" Aku bertanya__, mendekat ke arahnya__ kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku di dada Gumiya yang bidang. Aku lalu mendongak untuk melihat reaksi wajah Gumiya._

_Gumiya tersenyum lembut, dia menyentuh pipiku kemudian mengecup pelan keningku. "Tentu saja, kita akan selalu bersama. Selalu, apapun yang terjadi aku __akan __selalu bersamamu. Aku bersumpah, meski bumi dan langit tidak merestui, aku tetap akan bersamamu__,…__ untuk menjaga__mu,…__ dan __untuk __melindungimu."_

**-Revenge / Finish-**

**A/N : Sudah ada warning-nya… Kurang angst dan**** sadis, ya…? Gomen na, saya masih pemula… Karena itu, review please? Oh ya, untuk kamu yang sudah baca dan berniat untuk review, arigatou gozaimasu…**


End file.
